


September 1, 2005 - September 30, 2005 Superman TAS Collection

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction Superman TAS collection featuring Supergirl and the reformed Reverend Amos Howell.





	September 1, 2005 - September 30, 2005 Superman TAS Collection

I never created Superman TAS.

SEPTEMBER 1, 2005

Amos started to scowl when twenty creatures surrounded him before Supergirl's heat vision caused them to scatter and he smiled.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 2, 2005

''Twenty wings?'' Supergirl muttered with one wide eye before Amos nodded and smiled.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 3, 2005

Supergirl and Amos tensed with wide eyes the minute twenty hungry creatures turned to focus on them.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 4, 2005

''A great day to be alive,'' Supergirl muttered while she scowled with Amos before thirty territorial creatures approached them.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 5, 2005

Amos treated his daughter to a chocolate treat after he protected her from Volcana's fire attacks one hour ago.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 6, 2005

Amos viewed Supergirl flying with her arms stretched to Volcana when the enemy used a fire attack to almost burn the stuffed animal he just bought for her in a bag.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 7, 2005

Supergirl smiled the minute Amos bought three treats for her after a recent battle with Livewire near a Metropolis bank.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 8, 2005

''Another villain?'' Supergirl asked as Amos battled Volcana after she recalled defeating Silver Banshee one hour ago.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 9, 2005

''Another chocolate cake slice?'' Supergirl asked after Amos nodded and she continued to battle territorial Smallville monsters.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 10, 2005

''You'll remain safe,'' Amos said to Supergirl while he wrapped his arms around her before the hungry creature left.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 11, 2005

''Did you suddenly forget your curfew?'' Amos muttered with a frown before Supergirl turned to him with wide eyes and no longer wished to sneak out to protect everyone in Smallville from villains.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 12, 2005

Amos smiled when Supergirl was safe in his arms after he defeated two Smallville creatures seconds earlier.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 13, 2005

''Thanks for saving up,'' Supergirl said as she held a new stuffed animal and Amos smiled with one nod.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 14, 2005

''You saved up?'' Supergirl asked with curiosity in her eyes after Amos gave a new animal to her and he nodded.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 15, 2005

Supergirl and Amos turned to one another before the remainder of their night consisted of attacking any Smallville villain approaching them.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 16, 2005

Amos smiled the minute Supergirl defeated a handful of villains before her bedtime in Smallville.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 17, 2005

After supper, Amos helped Supergirl with finding Smallville villains to battle before he never came across them and glowered at her.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 18, 2005

It was one early evening when Supergirl found herself pinned under a creature's claws before Amos arrived to save her.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 19, 2005

''It's our evening,'' Amos said as he smiled near Supergirl after they defeated Smallville creatures.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 20, 2005

''You can battle the Smallville villains after you finish your supper,'' Amos said to Supergirl and he viewed his daughter sticking her tongue out.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 21, 2005

Amos started to focus on the starry sky before he then viewed Supergirl being pinned down by one hungry Smallville creature and he ran to help his daughter.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 22, 2005

Amos smiled by Martha Kent after she cooked supper for him, but he continued to refuse to reveal his true emotions for her.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 23, 2005

Supergirl and Amos started to exchange smiles before they went to protect everyone in Smallville from giant hungry creatures.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 24, 2005

''It's bedtime!'' Amos snapped as he scowled at Supergirl finding a Smallville villain to battle and she imitated his expression before she followed him to their farm.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 25, 2005

It was one starry night when Amos defeated a Smallville creature on his own and he smiled.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 26, 2005

Supergirl and Amos glowered when they barely avoided a creature's fangs after supper.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 27, 2005

A tentacle from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth wrapped around a creature's snout as Supergirl flew into it with her fists before it was the latter's bedtime and the family exchanged smiles with one another.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 28, 2005

Glowering, Supergirl kicked and punched a creature repeatedly before Amos finished it off with a tentacle strike.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 29, 2005

''The sky's eyes,'' Amos muttered as he glanced at stars and Supergirl attacked two hungry creatures with heat vision.

THE END

SEPTEMBER 30, 2005

''Bedtime?'' Supergirl muttered when Amos defeated the creature she just fought and nodded at her with a scowl on his face.

THE END


End file.
